Pinus nigra. 
Marie Bregeon.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Pinus plant, botanically known as Pinus l., and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Marie Bregeonxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program in Renens VD, Switzerland in 1986. The female parent in Pinus nigra xe2x80x98107xe2x80x99 an unprotected non-commercial variety owned by the applicant. The male parent is Pinus densiflora xe2x80x9832xe2x80x99 (unpatented) a non-commercial variety owned by the applicant. xe2x80x98Marie Bregeonxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the inventor, Henri Bregeron, as a garden plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Renens, VD, Switzerland.
xe2x80x98Marie Bregeonxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor and selected in a cultivated environment in Renens, VD, Switzerland. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative reproduction, grafting was first performed in Feb., 1990, in Renens VD, Switzerland and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Marie Bregeonxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Pinus as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Natural round plant shape without trimming;
2. Light green foliage;
3. Spiraling needles;
4. Annual growth rate between 5 and 9 cm;
5. Cylindrical and gray buds in winter without resin and with a pointy tip;
6. Cylindrical and light brown buds in spring without resin;
7. Light gray stipule around the needles, visible in the winter.
xe2x80x98Marie Bregeonxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length without any change in the genotype of the plant. The following observations, measurements and values describe the new cultivar as grown in Renens VD, Switzerland under conditions which closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to Pinus nigra xe2x80x98Marie Bregeonxe2x80x99 are cultivars xe2x80x98Pierrick Bregeonxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Baelle Bregeonxe2x80x99, both varieties are unpatented and owned by the applicant. The most important unique and distinct characteristics are the following: This variety is as a whole a very unique and distinct Pinus Nigra cultivar. The plant shape of Pinus nigra xe2x80x98Marie Bregeonxe2x80x99 is rounder than the plant shape of both Pinus xe2x80x98Gaelle Bregeonxe2x80x99 and Pinus xe2x80x98Pierrick Bregeonxe2x80x99. The foliage color of xe2x80x98Marie Bregeonxe2x80x99 is lighter green than the foilage color of both Pinus xe2x80x98Gaelle Bregeonxe2x80x99 and Pinus xe2x80x98Pierrick Bregeonxe2x80x99. The mature needles of Pinus nigra xe2x80x98Marie Bregeonxe2x80x99 are more spirally formed than the needles of Pinus xe2x80x98Gaelle Bregeonxe2x80x99 and Pinus xe2x80x98Pierrick Bregeonxe2x80x99. The stipule around a xe2x80x98Marie Bregeonxe2x80x99 needle is light gray, contrary to the stipules around the needles of Pinus xe2x80x98Gaelle Bregeonxe2x80x99 and Pinus xe2x80x98Pierrick Bregeonxe2x80x99 which are brown. xe2x80x98Marie Bregeonxe2x80x99 has a slower growth rate than xe2x80x98Pierrick Bregeonxe2x80x99. Bracts covering the beginning of the needles of xe2x80x98Marie Bregeonxe2x80x99 are up to 10 mm long and very visible, contrary to the bracts of xe2x80x98Gaelle Bregeonxe2x80x99 which are less than 1 mm long and are hardly visible. xe2x80x98Marie Bregeonxe2x80x99 has almost no resin production, contrary to xe2x80x98Gaelle Bregeonxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Pierrick Bregeonxe2x80x99 which have a light resin production. The viability of the needles of xe2x80x98Marie Bregeonxe2x80x99 is three to four years contrary to the needles of xe2x80x98Pierrick Bregeonxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Gaelle Bregeonxe2x80x99 which have a viability of two to three years.